


Absolution

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Family, Forgiveness, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is forgiven, intimately</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

White hair swirling, a quick turn to apologize, and the other shakes black hair in response.

"It's not the first time a Titan's father has forced her to nearly kill another Titan." Her words make a mark, but not enough to let the peace of forgiveness settle on strong, sword-wielding shoulders.

Actions, especially ones that strip Ravager of her control, are called for. Raven knows it, feels the turmoil, and presses the absolution home in kisses and caresses. The demon's daughter finds it easy to possess the assassin's. When they part, Ravager goes, secure in knowing she has earned forgiveness.


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Cassie talk about it.

"You slept with her."

"You've never given me reason to think I shouldn't."

"I… I defended you."

"I never asked you to." 

"Why her?"

"Because she gave me something I needed…something you never will."

"What?"

"Forgiveness."

"I never needed to."

"…"

"You never did anything to me to need it."


	3. Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's thoughts on Joey and his version of being a big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was written, I was assuming he would have his voice.

Once things cooled, before the older Titans had been called back in, Cyborg made the decision to give Rose her due. She had saved their hides, after being called the traitor.

Rose stared at the young man she knew to be her half brother. The one that had been the secret pride of her father, for being everything so opposite to himself. Artist, poet, musician…raised by his beloved wife…Joey could easily have been the victim of her jealousy.

Except he smiled at her, and she let him hug her, knowing, at long last, she had a piece of family again

`~`~`~`~`

Cassie stared at Joey for a long minute, unbelieving that in the hour they had been back at the tower, Rose had already told him. She had heard Joey was an artist, that he had been a gentle soul with an eye for the ladies. The man before her belied that impression as he leaned in, the green of his eyes a very compelling color.

"Demi-goddess or not…hurt my sister, and you won't be able to appeal to Olympus fast enough." And just as calmly as he had spoken, the man moved off to await the arrival of his friends.


End file.
